1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of data collection wands which must be aligned with the data to be collected and more particularly to such wands which are aligned visually and which optically sense the data to be collected.
2. Prior Art
Prior art data collection wands utilize alignment systems which either restrict the format of the data to be viewed or partially obstruct the operator's view of the data during alignment. Such systems are lacking in versatility or are fatiguing for an operator to utilize.